Yes, Ma'am!
by CarminMoon
Summary: Entry for the Tattward & InkElla contest. Emmett decides to get a cover-up from a past relationship. Will this new tattoo bring about a future relationship?


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Yes, Ma'am!**

**Your pen name: Carminmoon**

**Characters: Emmett McCarty, Bella Masen, Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all related characters, etc., are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/**

I stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam off the mirror. It was still there, glaring at me after all this time. I should never have gotten the damn thing. Especially when _she_ insisted on picking it out. Crazy bitch. I knew I needed to get rid of the fucking thing; change it or cover it. Something! It had been over a year now, and I was so done with that part of my life. I had moved on, moved across the country even. A piece of me was left behind that day, and it left me feeling hollow at times. Today I was going to push past this last reminder and let it all go.

Since I was new in town, I grabbed my complimentary "moving in" yellow pages and flipped to the T section. Several choices popped out at me, but one caught my eye. _Wholly Ink! _Well, at least they got points for the play on words. Hopefully, they would be talented artists too.

Two hours later, I found myself stepping through the front door of a strangely calming environment.It looked like most tattoo parlors, with pictures of tattoos everywhere, but the usually chaotic hodge-podge was somehow whipped into submission by matching black picture frames and cerulean blue walls. The concrete floor had a huge forest green Celtic knot painted onto it. It was positioned in front of the glass and wood counter, like a silent greeting. One wall had a mirror on it, that was angled like the kind in fancy dressing rooms. I'd seen enough of those in my past. It seemed like all she ever did was spend money on clothes and shit she didn't need. A deep, resonating chime sounded somewhere in the back as the door clicked shut behind me.

On my right, I saw a blonde guy with his back to me, working on a guy's back. From what I could see, it was fairly intricate and Japanese in origin. The blonde tilted his head my direction and spoke in deep tones that reminded me of home, saying someone would be with me in a moment.

I busied myself by looking at the amazing artwork on the wall. Much of it was Celtic and Japanese. I also saw the typical tribal designs, and the ever-present classic nautical and hard-core themes. I didn't see anything but talent and beauty. I was feeling more and more relieved about my random choice.

A sweet voice that didn't belong to the blonde startled me from my musings.

"Can I help you?" I turned around and nearly lost my shit. In front of me was a petite brunette in a black halter top and those tight, yet loose fitting yoga pants. She had the most dazzling brown eyes I had ever seen. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, accenting the heart shape of her gorgeous face, and showing off parts of a tattoo. I couldn't make out what it was, but it obviously started on her back, went up and over her shoulders, and continued down her pale, toned arms. It looked like vines and leaves.

I cleared my throat and smiled. I knew my dimples popped out when I smiled, and the women ate them up like candy. "I'm here to see about getting a cover up." She smiled back at me and a piece of something shifted in me. What the fuck was that? I had no idea what it was, but I felt different somehow.

"Alright. My name's Bella." As she spoke she held out her small hand. It had random ink stains and blue nail polish.

"I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarty." I gently grasped her hand and immediately felt a pull somewhere inside my gut. It was surprising and warm all at the same time. Her hand had a strong grip on mine, and I could feel calluses on her fingertips. Despite her small stature, she only came up to my shoulder. I could feel the strength roll off of her in waves. Emotions warred in me, as our hands remained locked together, and her eyebrows raised questioningly. Did she get that pulling sensation, too?

"McCarty. From MacArthur, son of Arthur. Celtic in origin," she blurted then paused. "Sorry. I do that a lot. I'm going for my masters in European History. Focusing on Celtic studies." I was still holding her hand and she didn't seem to mind. Neither did I.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I know that my great-great grandpa came over from Scotland. Other than that, I think I'm pretty much a melting pot of origins." Her laughter fell from her lips like the gentle sounds of a water over pebbles. It reminded me of the places dad and I used to fish. Hidden streams and cool water.

"Well, mister melting pot, step into my office and we'll see about this cover up." She pulled her hand from mine, and I felt the loss down deep in my bones. She turned towards the left hand side of the shop, walking as she talked and gestured to the two guys. "Those two over there are my partners; my brother, Edward, and his better half, Jasper."

The two guys looked up at me and took in my appearance with appraising eyes. I had been checked out by many a gay guy. I was a damn handsome devil after all. I gave them the same appraising look and a very masculine nod. I wasn't into that scene, but I had a couple of gay friends back home. They both returned the nod in the "it's cool, we're not looking for a hook-up" kind of way.

Bella, in the meantime had set up a partition screen with a cherry tree design painted on it. She was getting a camera, a ruler, and a sketch pad out from a small table against the wall. I took a seat in the chair in front of her station and waited for her to finish what she was doing.

As I sat, I studied her body. It was curvaceous in all the right places. Nicely rounded hips, slim waist, and now that her back was to me, I could see her tattoo. It was a tree of life, and it covered her whole back. I had never seen one so intricately done though. Interspersed in the limbs of the tree were different smaller items. Initials, a swan, a book, an owl, there were at least ten more that would take some serious studying to get to them all. It was like a collage. I wanted to run my hands over the tree and touch each piece as I asked her about them. What did they all mean? Maybe I could ask her while she was working on me. She looked up from her station and glanced at me in the mirror over it. She smiled knowingly, as if she could read my mind and see my curiosity. She turned back to me and sat on a rolling stool.

That's when I noticed her feet. She was barefoot, her toenails painted the same shade of blue as her fingernails. What drew my eyes were the quarter-sized four leaf clovers just in the triangle between her ankle and the arch of her foot. They were mirror images and done in more knot work. I wanted to lick them and place kisses over each of them. _Damn, I've gone without sex for way too long._

"Okay, let's see what you want to cover up." Her voice drew my eyes back up from the floor. She had the ruler in her hand and it made me think of a naughty school teacher. Whoa! Those thoughts would not be good to have right now. Little Em was starting to rise from a very long nap…_just go back to sleep fella, now is not a good time. _

I quickly removed my shirt, folded it in half and put it next to me.

"This is it." I said, pointing to my chest. "It's a bad reminder of someone I used to know." The red rose over my left pec stood out like a sore thumb on my otherwise bare chest. She was staring at it like it was a venomous snake, and I wondered what she was thinking. Did my muscles turn her off? Was she into skinny guys with no definition?

"Is this person completely out of your life?" Her question caught me off guard. But I recovered quickly.

"Yes. It's been over a year now. I'm more than ready to leave the past in the past. She broke my heart and it's taken a while, but I'm over it now." _Where in the sam-hell did that come from? _

"I see. That's good, I have, um, personal rules about cover-ups. I hope I didn't offend you." She looked apologetic and I needed to reassure her that she had not offended me at all. _Would a hug be inappropriate for that? _

"No. No offense taken, whatsoever. I understand. I'm sure lots of people get tatts for the wrong reasons and then want to get them covered up. I can see why you have personal rules about them." She relaxed a bit in her seat and let out a small sigh. She must've had folks get pissed at her for refusing them in the past.

"Good. So did you have something in mind for the new tattoo?" She was all business, and I wanted to see the other side of her; the wild fun, crazy side. She had to have one.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' like a little kid. She laughed again. I needed to keep her laughing, her whole demeanor changed when she laughed.

"Alright then. Put the artist on the spot, huh? Well, let me take a picture first, do some measurements and then I'll put you on the spot. I can generally pull something together pretty quick." I heard a derisive snort from the other side of the screen. Then a deep, smooth voice spoke. "She'll know your life's story in twenty minutes, and pull a rabbit out of her hat, not to mention give you an original design that you never knew you wanted." It must have been Edward, as Jasper's voice had that southern lilt to it.

Bella blushed a deep crimson, and it enhanced her beauty to the point of being angelic. I wondered if she blushed like that everywhere. "Shut up, Edward. Remember, I can make your life a living Hell." Both guys laughed from behind the screen, but neither said anything else. "I have a _talent_ for learning things. It's a bit scary at times. If it freaks you out, I apologize ahead of time." She was suddenly timid and it made me want to pull her into my arms and shelter her from the evils of the world. The woman was practically a walking contradiction. In the past ten minutes she had been stoic and strong, and then shy and quiet. She was a puzzle that I wanted to solve.

"I doubt you could freak me out that badly. I'm pretty much a down-to-earth kinda guy, but I am very open-minded." I gave her a half smile that I hoped was encouraging. She returned it and held up the camera at the same time.

"Ready for your picture? Please sit up straight, I want to get a good shot." I complied with her request and she took three different shots, then hooked the camera up to her laptop that I hadn't noticed until just now. The images came up quickly, and she turned back to me with the ruler again. She took measurements and wrote them in her sketch book then adjusted the image on the computer. She hit print and a perfect replica of my tattoo popped out of the printer under her station. She held it up to my chest in comparison and then slid the photo into her book. I saw a sheet of thin paper cover the picture as she picked up a pencil.

"So, Emmett, where are you from?" Her nonchalant question rolled off her tongue, while her pencil began to make lines on the paper.

"Originally, Tennessee. For a while, North Carolina. Currently, here in Seattle." She smiled and I felt the warmth from it in my gut again.

"So what brought you to the west coast?"

"Well, mostly a job, but also a need for a change. I visited out here once before and loved the atmosphere. I figured I'd make a permanent move when this job opportunity came up." Not to mention, it would get me away from the last reminders of Rose and her betrayal. Her pencil continued it's movements, while her eyes roamed over me and the page in turn. Could she tell I held that last part back? I really didn't want to mar this wonderful woman's world with that shit storm. It was a topic better left unspoken.

"What do you do?"

"I work for Leffler Construction. Have you heard of them?" I already figured her answer would be yes. They were one of the largest construction firms in the country.

"Oh, sure. They have more money than the gods. Not to mention they build some of the most gorgeous, environmentally friendly structures I have ever seen." Yep. She knew the company. She threw a quick smirk my way. "But you didn't really answer my question. What do you do at Leffler?"

I heard a muted chuckle from the opposite side of the screen, and another muted retort.

"I am an environmental architect. I came out to help with the new buildings for Seattle University. It's going to be a huge project. Taking up the better part of the next three years." I hoped it would also result in a new position for me, but that was a long way off.

"Hobbies?" Her pencil was flying faster now, and her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. I could see it was a nervous habit, but damn, it was fucking hot.

"Well, I used to fish and hunt, with my dad, but I haven't done that in years. I enjoy being outdoors, camping and hiking. Pretty much anything that doesn't require me to sit behind a desk. I do that enough at work." I gave a small laugh, and she brightened. Her eyes danced and I could see a design coming together on the page, though I couldn't tell what it was.

The innocuous questions continued for another fifteen minutes. I spilled more of myself out to her in a half hour than I think I ever told anyone else. Except Rose. Of course, we had been together for four years. She knew everything about me. But the beguiling woman in front of me was quickly catching up. I understood Edward's earlier comment now. I would gladly tell her anything just to remain close to her.

"Okay, Emmett. Let's see what you think about this." She stood and sat beside me, her left thigh gently touching mine. The heat that permeated my body seemed to flood through my veins like hot lava.

I looked down at her sketch pad and was completely blown away.

I could still see the picture of my chest under the thinner paper, but the new tattoo design completely obscured the rose. The design was of a bear; standing on it's hind legs, it's forearms stretched out in front of it. There were no details to the bear; it was completely black, the outline being the sole definition. Around the bear was an extremely intricate circle, the twists and turns of the Celtic knot work covering part of the stem from the rose. How did she know about the bear? Did I mention it at any point in our conversation. Rabbit out of a fucking hat, indeed.

"Bella, it's absolutely amazing. What made you choose a bear?"

She shrugged and bit her lip again. "It wasn't all that hard. In the language of the Celts, the word "Arth" means bear, and it's the root word for the name Arthur."

I know my mouth was hanging open in surprise. I wanted to form intelligent words, but my tongue and my brain weren't cooperating.

"Do you not like it?" She sounded a bit hesitant, and possibly hurt.

"No. I mean, YES! I like it, it's just overwhelming. I never would've come up with a bear…" My voice trailed off, memories rolling through my mind, and bringing waves of joy and pain simultaneously. "See, my dad was a hunter, and well…he disappeared on his last trip, hunting bear. He was never found."

"Oh, no. No, Emmett, I'm…I -- " I cut her off by holding putting my fingers on her lips. They were so soft under my touch, and I felt myself longing to kiss them with my own.

"Bella, don't feel bad. It's perfect. I just don't know how you did it." I reluctantly pulled my hand away from her and noticed the blush return to her cheeks.

"I told you, I just have this weird ability. Plus your name, and the fact that a bear means strength and stamina, and it can help a person find balance and harmony in their life. It just fit." She was looking into my eyes as if to judge for herself if I liked it.

"When can you do it?" I wanted this tattoo so much more than I ever wanted the original one. It would have a deeper meaning to me, and the woman giving it to me would only add to that.

She laughed lightly and gave me a dazzling smile. "Just let me copy it to a stencil and we'll get it started."

She busied herself around her station, before smiling at me and heading to the door on the back wall. I heard indistinct noises coming from the room and tried to relax before her return. Then, I heard music start up from somewhere.

A deep baritone began singing a song that pulled my senses in. I didn't recognize it, but I listened intently. It was a song about a northwest passage, and journeys. It was haunting and amazing.

Bella returned and began removing the screen. "Do you mind? I can leave it up if you like." I shook my head no, and she slid it out of the way.

"What is this song?" She cocked her head to listen for a moment, which exposed her tantalizing neck, I licked my lips.

"The Northwest Passage, Stan Rogers version. The best one out there." She prepped her station, pulling gauze and gloves out of a drawer.

"I don't think I've ever heard it before. It's haunting." I watched her face in the mirror and saw her shake her head at my assessment. She spoke so little, but her expressions were speaking volumes. I wondered briefly if she was always this shy.

The song changed into something with a violin, kind of folksy, an Irish jig feel to it. I supposed this was her play list to work to. It fit her. Complex and light, while driving your senses with it's enigmatic charms.

She put on her gloves and turned to me with a razor. Since I had been through this process once before I knew what to expect. What I didn't anticipate was the feel of her body hovering over mine as she shaved and cleaned my chest. Or her smell! She smelled like lavender and citrus, tangy and sweet. I tried not to sniff her hair; that might be a little creepy, even for me.

She placed the stencil and gently patted it down, then grabbed a hand held mirror. "Is this the way you want it?" I looked at the reflection, but my mind was focused on her words. My mind placed those exact same words falling from her lips as she rode…_ Ugh. Gotta stop that line of thought right there. This is not the time for it. _

"Uh, yeah, you're…er, it's perfect." _Dammit, now I'm stuttering? _

If she noticed my comment she didn't acknowledge it. Instead she turned and sat on her stool again, and grabbed her gun. As she started the gun, I heard her humming under her breath, in tune with the music. She looked at me and smiled, then asked if I was ready. I nodded my head, and she placed the needles on my chest.

The feeling of getting the tattoo was familiar, a bit of a sting at first and then an annoying yet exhilarating tingle. I understood why some people chose to cover their bodies with ink. The sensation alone was enough to draw people in. But the placing of sentiments and memories on one's body was gratifying in a way that struck a deep chord in one's soul. As Bella worked on me, her delicate hands marked my skin in more ways than one. The pleasure of having her hands on me was pushing things to the surface that I hadn't felt in a long while. I was enjoying it immensely.

As she worked, I watched her face. It was relaxed and intense, she even bit her bottom lip occasionally as she slid more ink into my skin.

But her eyes had to be her most intriguing feature. They were the warmest brown I had ever seen. Big, liquid puddles of melted chocolate, was what they reminded me of. Her humming would come and go, and intermittently she would ask more questions. None of them were mind blowing but still uncovered more of me for her as I found myself answering her every word.

"Do you need to take a break? Or would you like some water?" She had paused about halfway through. It was then that I noticed the guys were cleaning up around us. _Was it almost closing time_?

"I wouldn't mind some water. That'd be great." Anything to prolong my time with her was fucking tops in my book. She flung herself across the room on her rolling stool and deftly opened a small fridge, pulling from it two bottles of water. She rolled herself back in my direction with a child-like grin on her face and stopped in front of me.

"Here you go. I'll be back in two minutes." She got up and headed off into the back room again, and I heard another door close.

Jasper's tall frame stepped up to my right side. "That's gonna look sweet as hell, man. The girl is amazing, isn't she?" I couldn't help but wonder if he meant something else with those words.

"Yeah, I can't believe what she did in such a short amount of time." I knew _I_ meant something else by my words.

Edward came to stand next to him and studied my chest intently. "Well, I did teach her everything she knows." He had a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face. "She really expresses herself through her art, though. She can be a bit reserved in social situations. She lets herself go in here, more than anywhere else." Why were they telling me this?

Bella chose that moment to step out of the back room again. She gave the three of us a sharp glance, but quickly followed it up with a small smile. "I've got about another forty-five minutes here, you guys can head to the bar without me. I'm gonna call it a night after Emmett leaves, anyway. I have some studying to do." My emotions fell as she mentioned me leaving, but I really didn't expect to stay here all night, did I?

"Okay, sis. We'll see you tomorrow then. Don't wait up for us." Edward gave her a lopsided grin.

"Ha. As if I would wait for you two for anything." Bella stepped up to them and planted a quick kiss on both of their cheeks before ushering them out the door. They both called their goodbyes to me over their shoulders, and I returned them with a small wave. When they were gone she locked the door, turned the open sign over to closed, and switched off the neon light. When she turned to walk back across the shop, I noticed Edward's face in the door. He gave me a big know-it-all grin and a thumbs-up gesture. Since Bella was looking off to the side, I risked a slight nod. Did he really just give me the go ahead to go after his sister? Jasper's head appeared next to Edward's and nodded in my direction, then they both disappeared. Well, if I needed any seal of approval I guess I just got it.

I decided that her time for questioning me was over, and I needed to ask some questions of my own.

"So, Bella…did you always want to ink people?" She settled herself back onto her stool and put on fresh gloves.

"No. Edward and Jasper got me into it. But I have always been a bit of an artist." She picked up the gun and began the second half of my tattoo.

"Why didn't you go to school for art, then?"

"I did. I have a minor in Art. But I have never been the starving artist type. I like food." I laughed gently at her remark and she graced me with a giggle. "Seriously though, I have always been interested in history, and art is a huge part of history. Things that weren't written in words were often captured by art."

"I can understand that. Other than art and history, do you have any hobbies?" A slight blush crept back up her neck, and I wanted to know what caused it. Why would she be embarrassed about her hobbies?

"I play the violin and the harp. Two nights a month I play at a local pub, with an Irish band. School takes up the rest of my time." Ah, the callused fingers made sense now. The harp would be the main reason for those.

"What's so embarrassing about that, that it makes you blush?" Her blush deepened to a classic pink, I had to stop myself from leaning up to kiss her cheeks.

"It's just that no one ever asks me about myself. I am always the inquisitor." She glanced up at me through her lashes and I felt Little Em yawn and begin to wake up from his nap again.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." I said quietly.

"Our chief weapon is surprise, surprise and fear…" She quickly pulled the tattoo gun away from my chest as she cracked up laughing, and finished it off with a very adorable snort. I was chuckling with her and it took us a few moments to regain our composure. "Alright, no more laughing, I am working on a masterpiece here." Her delicate hand gestured to my pec.

"Yes ma'am." I replied in my most contrite voice.

"That's more like it. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll give you a lollipop afterwards." _Oh, sweet baby Jesus in the manger. The woman is trying to kill me!_ I could just imagine her pouty lips wrapped around a lollipop, and her tongue… _put the brakes on mister! You barely know her!_ Well, I was trying to rectify that situation.

I asked her a few more questions that were relatively harmless before asking the one that I really wanted to know.

"Are you seeing anyone?" She flicked her eyes up to mine and then shook her head.

"No. You?" She bit her bottom lip again after asking me.

"No. I haven't had a girlfriend in almost eighteen months."

"Huh. I've got you beat. No boyfriend in two and a half years."

"Really? Can I ask why?" She paused and smiled at me.

"Long story short, he wanted a woman to be barefoot and pregnant. I wanted to finish college, possibly travel, and make my own money." She shrugged as if to dismiss the thought of the guy.

"Wow. I didn't know men like that still existed these days." Not that the thought of her barefoot and pregnant wasn't glorious in it's own way. The barefoot part I had already seen. I could just imagine the glow that would radiate from her if she were pregnant.

"Yeah. We just didn't see eye to eye on so many levels. Then I got caught up in this shop, school, and my music. Guys just don't seem to fit into all of that. I only have one more semester to go, though."

"So are you going to travel after you finish your master's?"

_Pleasesayno…pleasesayno…_

"I don't think so. I have the shop and the boys to take care of. Not to mention I don't think the band would appreciate losing me for an undetermined amount of time. I might take a small trip to see friends in Ireland, but it would only be for a week or two." I tried to quietly release the breath I had been holding. Her eyes stared into mine again with that knowing gaze, and I thought for a moment I might fucking blush.

"Ireland? Have you been there before?" I could just picture her roaming the green countryside, barefoot.

"Yeah, I did a semester abroad at the University of Dublin. That's where I picked up the harp." She had furrowed her brow in concentration again and it was utterly fucking adorable. It made her nose crinkle just the slightest bit, too.

"I've always wanted to go to the UK. But I've never been. The furthest out of the country I've ever been is Cancun for spring break." She chuckled at my confession. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I can just see you at spring break in Cancun, drunk on tequila and hitting on the girls with those killer dimples." She flushed bright red this time. _So she liked the killer dimples, huh?_ I turned them on full force.

"You mean these?" She looked up at me and I heard her gasp. I wiggled my eyebrows and she quirked one of hers.

"Yeah, those. Between those and the baby blues you probably had to beat the girls off with a stick." She wasn't far from the truth.

"Well, I have since learned to be more discerning in my choice of women." I turned the dimples down and gave her what I hoped was an appraising look. Her eyes smoldered and then she looked away.

"That's good to know." She gently wiped some excess ink off my skin and kept her eyes glued to her work. 

I kept up my end of the chatter, asking her more about Ireland, and school, even a few questions about her brother. Who apparently approved whole-heartedly of me, for reasons I just couldn't fathom.

"So, I know you have a brother, what about y'all's parents?" Her features clouded over a bit, and I immediately felt sorry for asking the question.

"Our mother died when I was nine. Dad is still in Forks, where we grew up. I guess that's where I get my need to take care of everyone. Dad can't cook for shit, and Edward only can because I taught him how. I have been the nurturer for so long it's become second nature." I was watching her face for signs of pain but I saw none. She honestly was that giving of a person.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I know how that loss feels."

"Thanks. I know you do. But it was such a long time ago for me, and yours is much more recent unless I'm mistaken?" I watched her eyes as she spoke, and though she wasn't looking directly at me I knew that I saw no pity there, only acknowledgement of shared thoughts.

"Yeah. It was three years ago. But it will always feel like yesterday."

"I know."

In hopes of lightening the atmosphere, I asked her what song was playing now. She tilted her head in that adorable way again and listened. "Isla Del Luna, by Lisa Lynne. She's a harpist. I love her work." As I listened a violin and guitar joined the harp, it was soothing music.

"I'd like to hear you play sometime." Though she blushed yet again, I saw her eyes brighten.

"I'd like that. We'll be playing at Dugan's this Thursday. You should come."

"I think I'd like that."

A few minutes later she announced that I was finished. She cleaned the area and applied A&D ointment and covered it. She explained the care and cleaning, though she knew I had heard it before. I was trying to think of another reason to stay here. But I just couldn't come up with anything feasible.

"Bella, it really is an amazing job. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, Emmett. If you ever decide to get another one I'll be happy to do it for you." I would never want another person to put ink on my skin, only Bella.

"So, what time will you be at Dugan's?" I wanted to make sure I wouldn't miss any of their set.

"We start playing at eight."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you then?" Dammit, I didn't want to leave. If only she'd give me some sign.

"Yeah, I guess so…" She bit her lip again and I completely lost all train of thought. I had to touch her. Kiss her. Taste her.

"Fuck it." I mumbled as I grabbed her face and leaned in closer, giving her a chance to pull away. I watched her eyes widen but she didn't pull away, or try to stop me. "Bella, just say stop and I will."

"No, Emmett, I don't think I can." She barely whispered the words.

I crushed my lips to hers and instantly felt the world explode. The heat of a thousand suns poured through my veins and I pulled her body closer to mine. I deepened the kiss, working my lips gently but insistently over hers. Then I felt her tongue tentatively touch my bottom lip. I moaned and opened my lips pushing my tongue out to meet hers. They danced and I tasted her sweetness. I felt her hands reach up and touch my neck, causing gooseflesh to rise where she grazed. Then her hands were in my hair, scratching my scalp and pulling gently.

She pulled away slightly, gasping for air, so I ran my lips across her jaw, and found her ear. I licked and nibbled the lobe, drawing a small hiss of pleasure from her.

"Oh, Emmett, please." Her whisper was scratchy and caused Little Em to stand to full attention.

"Please what, Bella? What do you want?" I spoke into her neck as I kissed and licked my way towards her shoulder.

"Upstairs, take me upstairs." I would deny her nothing. I reached down and scooped her up bridal style. Her arms flew around my neck and her hands made their way to my hair again.

"Which way?" She was kissing down my neck and coherent thought was rapidly giving way to no thoughts whatsoever.

"Back room"…_kiss_…"stairs on right"…_nip_…"now!"

"Yes ma'am!" I took off as quickly as I could for the back room, her hand shot out and hit the light switch as we went through the door. I turned right and took the steps two at a time. She was still kissing and licking my neck and jaw. At the top of the steps, I paused to open the door and stepped into what I guessed was her apartment.

"Left, bedroom's on the left." She gestured with her hand as she spoke.

I turned and made my way down the short hall and opened the only door. I quickly took in my surroundings but only focused on the bed.

It was king sized and that was all that mattered to me.

I laid her delicious body down on the dark green comforter and hovered over her. Her hands were locked onto my arms now and I could see her beautiful face was flushed, her lips puffy from our kisses. I reached down to grab her hands and pulled them up over her head, trailing kisses down each arm as they passed my lips. She was panting heavily, her perfect breasts heaving with each breath. I was going to ravish her all night.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I can't wait to taste every part of you." She moaned and tried to free her hands from my grip, but I shook my head. "Not yet, let me do this first."

I put both of her wrists in one hand and with the other I released the tie on her halter top. Pulling it down, I revealed the most luscious set of tits I had ever encountered. My free hand ran across the left one and her nipple hardened at my slightest touch. She let out a small whimper and I took that as permission to continue. I dropped my head down to her other pert mound and licked across her flesh, taking the nipple into my mouth as she arched up to meet me. I needed to taste more of her, so I licked and nipped my across her chest, inhaling her citrusy sweetness as I went.

"Take it off." She was writhing below me and I wasn't sure what she meant at first. "My shirt, your shirt."

"Yes ma'am." I quickly complied with her wishes and removed the offending articles of clothing. Her skin was pale, peaches and cream, and the blush that I had seen numerous times, did indeed go all the way down. She was running her hands over my chest and abs, lightly scratching with her nails, and leaving light red lines in her wake. I placed kisses across her forehead and down her nose meeting her lips once again in a searing kiss. She pushed on my chest with all of her might, and I allowed her to flip us over. She was now straddling my throbbing cock, and he was more than happy to make his presence known. Her warm core ground down on him and I thrust my hips back into her. She leaned down and kissed me again, shoving her questing tongue between my parted lips and we both moaned simultaneously at the pleasure we were feeling.

I was now kneading her tits feverishly, warring with myself as to whether I wanted them or her tongue in my mouth. Our breaths were coming in panting gasps and I knew I needed to feel more of her.

Rolling us back over, I stood and deftly removed her yoga pants, revealing, to my utter joy and astonishment, her completely bare naked punani. I gave an inner fist pump for the commando sex kitten lying in front of me. Without further thought, I knelt down in front of her to worship at her glorious altar. I placed lingering kisses on each of her thighs as I made my way up to Mecca, running my hands languorously over her taut abdomen and lightly pinching her pink nipples. When I reached my destination, I could see the arousal on her skin, just waiting for me to taste it. I placed an open mouthed kiss on her mound and ever so slowly rolled my tongue out to lick her. The first taste of her was absofuckinglutely exquisite. At my touch, she let out a shuddering breath that reached my ears as I licked her a second time. This time she said "Fuck." as I continued my explorations. She was warm and so sweet, I just wanted to drink up every drop of her.

"More…please."

"Yes ma'am." _Who am I to argue?_

I stroked, licked, and darted my tongue around her dripping slit, delving into it to feel her tremors pulse around me. Her movements were becoming faster, her hips undulating in time with my ministrations. I knew she was getting closer to her orgasm and I couldn't wait to watch her come undone. I pushed first one and then a second finger into her wet heat, thrusting them in and out of her tightness. Her words were incoherent, but she was getting louder by the minute and I knew she was right at the edge. I grabbed her clit between my lips, sucking it into my mouth. She gasped and launched her hands into my hair, pushing herself closer to my face. Now was the time, so I curled my fingers up to rub across her g-spot and lightly bit down on her clit. I watched as she screamed my name, her walls pulsated around my fingers, dripping more sweet juice onto my hand.

Her face was ethereal, relaxed and happy. I wanted to see her face like that everyday. I pulled my fingers from her warmth and her eyes opened to watch me as I licked her climax from them. Her hands were still wound in my hair and she pulled me up to her mouth with them, kissing me fiercely, tasting herself on my tongue. This woman was so utterly fuck hot, and perfect. I didn't think I could take much more.

"Mmmm…Emmett, that was a wonderful warm up, but I think I'd like to get to the main event now." She smiled at me and I felt Little Em trying to burst through the buttons on my jeans.

"Yes, ma'am." I stood, sliding my shoes off, and shucking out of my jeans as fast as humanly possible. I heard her giggle as I straightened back up. "What's so funny?" It was not a sound most men like to hear in the bedroom.

"Commando. Just another thing we have in common." Her eyes raked over my form, and lingered on my rather large male specimen. _Yes, I have compared it to other guys and when I say large, I mean it._

"Yes, ma'am." Was all I could think to say. Then I remembered I didn't have a condom. _Shit! _"Umm, Bella, do you happen to have…" I trailed my sentence off, hoping she would understand my question.

"Emmett, I am on the pill, clean, and willing. You?"

"Yes, ma'am to all of the above. Well, except the pill." I chuckled at my silliness. She laughed right along with me and beckoned me back onto the bed with a crook of her callused fingers.

"Good. Then I think we need to continue."

"Yes, ma'am!"

She giggled again as she pulled me down on top of her. I covered her tiny body with my huge one and felt her softness under me. It was excruciatingly wonderful. I propped myself up on my elbows so as not to crush her and kissed her fervently again. One of her dainty hands dipped between our bodies and found my rock hard shaft. She ran her fingers over it reverently and I groaned at the sensations she brought out of me. The pull was back and fiercer than ever.

"Bella, I feel so drawn to you, I can't, explain it." She stared into my eyes with her deep brown orbs for a moment and then smiled. It was the most radiant smile I had ever seen.

"I understand. I felt that too, when I shook your hand."

"Good. I think it's a sign. Do you?" She was gently stroking me as I ran my fingers over her ribcage, feeling gooseflesh raise under my fingers.

"Yes, Emmett. I think it could be a very good sign." With those words she guided me to her soft warmth and showed me the way home. I slowly pushed into her and felt her body mould around mine. She was so tight and hot. I had to concentrate harder than I ever had before to not just explode into her right then.

"Oh…Emmett, you feel…"

"So good." I finished her sentence with my own thoughts. I slowly began thrusting into her, savoring the feel of each supple inch of her body. I captured her lips in an intense kiss, and she opened her sweet lips as I ran my tongue over them. Once again our tongues danced around and with each other; little sparks and surges of warmth erupting in my brain with each roll of my hips and her tongue. We were beginning to work out a rhythm, this primal urge of ours running its course like it had for countless others over countless years.

I felt her walls begin to tremor and I picked up my pace. Before I could blink she had flipped us over and was riding me with a vengeance. I grabbed her hips to help her along while thrusting up into her. Her moans were becoming louder, her words more incoherent. God, fuck, damn, Emmett, all spewed from her lips in different order. Then she was falling, falling over that cliff, and I watched as she broke into radiant little pieces. Before she could hit the bottom I flipped us again and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh, Christ!" She cried out as she surged into another orgasm without coming down from her first one. "Harder, Emmett, faster!"

"Yes, ma'am." I began pumping into her with wild abandon, feeling my own climax building pressure in my abdomen. I was thrusting so hard that I was sure I would hurt her, but she egged me on, crying out for more, and I gave it to her.

All at once, we both plunged over edge into the abyss. I could feel myself come into her with force, as her hot sex milked me for all I was worth. I had never seen stars or white hot light like I was seeing now. That had to be the hardest, most intense orgasm in the history of man. Our breath was ragged and she was trembling around me, the muscles in her legs jumping and quivering. I carefully untangled her legs from my waist and rolled us onto our sides, regretting that the movement caused me to slide out of her warmth. The loss I felt was immediate, and from her quiet gasp I knew she felt the same emptiness. I reverently traced her cheek with the back of one finger; her flushed beauty made my heart skip a beat. The look of utter joy on her face was almost better than the actual orgasm.

As our hearts slowed and our breathing returned to a more normal pace, her hand came up to mirror my gesture. She ran her fingers across my cheek and then down my jaw line. I grasped her hand and placed a kiss on each fingertip, feeling the pull with each touch of our skin. She broke the silence first.

"I can't ever remember feeling like that before."

"Me either."

"Do you think it will feel like that every time?"

"God, I can only hope so. Though it may kill me, I would die a happy man." She giggled. It was like a tinkling bell.

"Do you always say 'yes, ma'am' while you're having sex?" Her eyebrow quirked at me questioningly.

"No, I think that was the first time that's ever happened. Did it bother you?" I was rubbing circles on the palm of hand.

"No. I kinda liked it."

"Good, because I seem to lose all cognizant thought while I'm between your legs." The lyrical tinkling bell resounded again. I would never get enough of that sound.

"I'm not completely intelligent when you're down there either."

"I noticed. At least I'm polite." She slapped me playfully in the back of the head with her free hand. I chuckled. "What did you tell me this bear stood for again?"

"Strength, stamina, balance and harmony. Why?" She was studying my bandage, making sure it was still secure.

"Well, I think it's working. I'm ready to see if that feeling works the second time around. How about you?" Her eyes widened at my question, and that telltale blush crept up her neck.

"I'm never going to say no to you, Emmett, son of the bear. Now, get over here and make me see stars."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Bear (Arth):** Although the bear was native to the Isles, it is now extinct there. Evidence of its being a totem animal is found in many Celtic designs; although it is not mentioned in the legends. The word _arth_, which means _bear_, is the root word for the name Arthur. The bear was noted for its strength and stamina. It can help you find balance and harmony in your life, and the strength to do what is necessary. (this is from a celtic totem page I found on the interwebs)

**As always: Thanks fer keepin' my commas in place go to Shalu and Naelany. **

**The UU bitches get mad love and nekkid men of their choice.**

**And a special MSSJ hello to Megi for indirectly giving me the idea to write a TattMett instead of Tattward. **


End file.
